The Magic of Darrin Stephens
by superlc529
Summary: There was more magic in Darrin's life than he knew... a quick visit from Darrin's leprechaun cousin leads to some pretty magical revelations.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bewitched. If you don't believe me, I wasn't even born yet when it was on. :P

**A/N:** This idea has been floating around in my mind for quite some time. I love these characters and I always thought it'd be an interesting twist if something like this happened. This story takes place about mid-season 4 and therefore, the Darrin is Dick York (my favorite). This story only turned out to be about 28 pages, so I split the story into two parts. This part is only about 12 and a quarter pages and then the next part will be the rest of the story. I'll be posting that more than likley in the next few days. This story is supposed to have a feel of an episode and I hope I accomplished that. I hope you enjoy!

The Magic of Darrin Stephens

1164 Morning Glory Circle

Samantha Stephens moved swiftly through the kitchen as she arranged a couple hors d'oeuvres on a platter and smiled at her work. The whole kitchen smelled of the dinner she had just prepared – rotisserie chicken, potatoes, and for dessert, an apple pie. As she was admiring her work, her husband Darrin Stephens came up behind her and planted a kiss on her cheek, "Everything looks perfect, sweetheart."

"Thank you, Darrin," Samantha smiled, "Did you just get back from the office?"

"Yup," Darrin nodded, "Did you pick up my suit for tonight from the dry cleaners?"

"_Whoops," Sam thought, "I knew I was forgetting something… well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him."_

"Sam?," Darrin prodded after she was silent for a moment.

"Hmm?," Sam turned to Darrin, shaking herself out of her musings, "Oh, yes I did, darling. It's up in our room."

"Thanks," Darrin smiled, "I better change quickly. Larry and Louise will be here any minute with the client and his wife."

Darrin gave Samantha another quick kiss on the cheek before he ran upstairs. After Darrin was out of sight, Samantha twitched her nose and Darrin's suit appeared on the bed just a second before Darrin opened the door. She let out a sigh of relief and grabbed a platter of hors d'oeuvres to take out into the living room.

* * *

><p>"That was a delicious dinner, Samantha," Louise complimented. Darrin, Samantha, Larry, Louise, and their prospective clients Mr. and Mrs. Zatara were sitting around the dinner table. They just finished their meal, including the apple pie.<p>

"Yes, it disappeared… just like magic," Larry nodded.

"I was wondering how long it'd take you to change the subject to business," Louise commented.

"Just because I happen to run the biggest purveyor of magic tricks doesn't mean you have to drop hints, Tate," Mr. Zatara said.

"Sorry," Larry apologized.

"Maybe we _should_ go into the other room and discuss the campaign," Darrin suggested. He got up and helped Samantha up from her chair as Larry and Mr. Zatara did the same for their respective wives. They all went into the living room. Samantha and Louise took a seat on the couch as Mr. and Mrs. Zatara took their seats in the chairs across the coffee table. Larry and Darrin remained standing.

"I'll go get the layouts I was working on," Darrin excused himself.

"I think you'll find Stephens' work is genius," Larry started talking the campaign up, "Pure magic."

"Stop saying 'magic', Tate," Mr. Zatara deadpanned. Larry gave an apologetic look and a nod as a further apology.

"I'll go help Darrin," Samantha smiled and scurried off to the den.

Samantha opened the door to the den to find Darrin shuffling his papers for the account, "Hey, Sam, I'll be right out."

"It's okay, I just came in here to see if you were okay," Sam said.

"Okay? Why wouldn't I be okay?," Darrin asked.

"Because your account has to do with magic," Samantha replied, "And I know you get enough of a dose of it around here."

"That actually has worked to my benefit," Darrin said, accenting his point with his finger.

"It has?," Samantha furrowed her brows.

"Yes it has," Darrin said, "I've been able to come up with ideas I never would've thought of in a million years if I hadn't been married to you."

"Well, thank you," Samantha replied, "I think."

"And the sooner we seal the deal on this account the better," Darrin said as he picked up his layouts.

"Yeah?," Sam asked as she opened the door.

"Yeah," Darrin nodded, "Like you said… I've got enough of a dose of magic as it is."

"Oh, Darrin," Samantha shook her head and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before they both headed back into the living room.

"Here we are," Darrin said as he and Sam came back into the living room. Samantha took her seat back next to Louise.

"Stephens has been working a great deal on this campaign, Mr. Zatara, he-," Larry started, but was cut off by Mr. Zatara, "Tate?"

"Yes, sir?," Larry asked.

"How about you let Mr. Stephens talk?," Mr. Zatara asked in a condescending tone. Larry pressed his lips together and nodded.

"Now, I had a couple ideas to reach out to different age groups in the market," Darrin started and pulled out one of his layouts, "This one is for the young adults. As you can see it has a young man and a young woman with a magician's hat in between them… and the caption reads 'Bring a little magic between you with Zatara's Magic Tricks'."

"Reminds me of the Caldwell soup campaign," Louise whispered to Samantha. She nodded and smiled in reply as Darrin continued.

"And this one is for the kids," Darrin pulled it out.

"Hold on just a second," Mr. Zatara put his hand up.

"Yes?," Darrin asked as he lowered the sketch.

"What happened to my trademark? You know, the magician's top hat, magic wand, and white gloves?," Mr. Zatara asked, gesturing with his hands, "That's been my trademark for quite some time with the kids."

"Yes, well-," Darrin started, and as per usual was cut off by Larry siding with the client, "Yes, Stephens, where's his trademark?"

"Gentlemen," Mrs. Zatara let herself be known and turned to her husband, "Give him a chance. Jerry, your trademark has been out there for so long, when people see it, they don't give it a second thought – maybe this new trademark will help our sales… Please go on, Mr. Stephens."

"Thank you, Mrs. Zatara," Darrin nodded a thanks, "You deal with magic, Mr. Zatara and if there's one thing I know about, it's magic… instead of your usual magician's top hat, magic wand, and white gloves, I thought, why not go with a witch?"

"A witch?," Mr. Zatara annunciated, "As in a double double, toil and trouble witch?"

"No," Darrin shook his head as he cut a quick apologetic look at Samantha who now had her arms folded, "I was thinking of witches that look like an average, beautiful woman; and not just a witch, but a witch and a warlock."

Mr. Zatara nodded, his lower lip sticking out as he was thinking, "Go on."

"Now, this one has a witch and a warlock on it," Darrin pointed out. The witch was a young pretty blonde dressed in a witch's hat and long black dress. The warlock was dressed in a three-piece suit.

"How will the public know that that's a warlock?," Mr. Zatara interrupted, "I can tell that she's a witch, but how can you tell he's a warlock?"

"He's the one performing the magic," Darrin said, "His hand is in the air and he's conjuring up the smoke with your name in it."

"And you think that will reach the kids?," Mr. Zatara asked. He turned to Larry, "What do you think, Tate?"

"I think," Larry started, clasping his hands and stopped a second, "What do you think?"

"I like it," Mr. Zatara said, "It's simple, clever, and unique."

"I like it too!," Larry exclaimed, "Great job, Stephens."

"Thank you, Larry," Darrin put the layouts on the table.

"I told you, Jerry," Mrs. Zatara smiled.

"That you did, Martha," Mr. Zatara smiled, "I'll sign the contract."

"Excellent!," Larry exclaimed and took it out of his briefcase.

"Wow, Larry, you sure you aren't magic?," Louise teased.

"Just a moment, Tate," Mr. Zatara raised his hand, "I said I'd sign the contract, but I didn't mean right this moment."

"Oh?," Larry put the contract down at his sides, "I mean, _oh_, okay, tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow," Mr. Zatara nodded. He turned to Darrin, "I'm curious, Stephens, you said that you know magic, do you practice it?"

Samantha let out a small laugh. Everybody turned to look at Samantha, "Sorry."

"You don't know any magic tricks, Mr. Stephens?," Mrs. Zatara asked, gently.

Darrin opened his mouth to reply, but before he could say anything, Larry cut him off.

"Are you kidding? He's an amateur magician!," Larry proclaimed. Darrin, Samantha, and even Louise whipped their heads around at the declaration.

"I'm a what?," Darrin asked, quietly. Larry came around the couch to reach Darrin and put his hand on his shoulder, "He's an amateur magician. And he's been getting pretty good if I do say so myself. I can barely tell how he does his tricks."

"Well, I'd like to see that," Mr. Zatara replied, "How about tomorrow night?"

"Fine, that's fine," Larry nodded, "And that's when you'll sign the contract."

"If I like what I see," Mr. Zatara nodded with a smile. He stretched out his hand to help his wife up and then turned to Darrin, "Mr. Stephens, I hate to be a bother, but by any chance, could you drive us to the hotel?"

"Uh, sure thing, sir," Darrin nodded.

"You can tell us about your magic tricks on the way," Mr. Zatara smiled. He turned back to Samantha, "Lovely dinner again, Mrs. Stephens. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you," Samantha nodded, "Yes, we'll see you tomorrow night."

Darrin gave Samantha a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving with the Zataras. Samantha turned to Larry, "Really, Larry…"

"What'd I do?," Larry asked, feigning ignorance.

"What'd you do?," Louise got up, "You made it sound like Darrin's a wizard just to seal the deal on the account."

"What's your point?," Larry smirked. Louise and Sam glared at Larry and he tried to explain himself, "So, he'll learn… he's been marvelous at doing the things I've said he's done – remember when I said he knew Italian? He really learned it."

"That's an understatement," Samantha commented.

"Samantha, would you mind if I had one more drink before we leave?," Louise asked.

"Not at all, Louise, help yourself," Samantha nodded, "I'll be right back."

Samantha headed into the kitchen to try and tidy it up as best she could before cleaning it entirely. She turned around and almost ran into Endora who just popped in, "Hello, Samantha."

"Mother, what are you doing here?," Samantha asked.

"Does a mother have to have a reason for popping in to her own daughter's home?," Endora asked, placing her hand on her chest.

"No, but you always seem to," Samantha replied.

"I couldn't help but overhear the conversation in the living room," Endora replied, "Dagwood a wizard? I haven't laughed that hard in ages."

"Mother, now don't you do anything to Darrin," Samantha warned, "He's had enough magic with this account."

"I won't, dear," Endora said and put her pointer and middle fingers under her eyes, "Witch's Honor."

Samantha nodded and headed back into the living room. Endora changed out of her flying suit and into a casual dress before following Samantha into the other room. Louise and Larry were sitting on the couch, both with a drink in hand.

"Endora, when did you get here?," Larry stood up to greet her.

"I just popped in," Endora said, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had an engagement."

"Oh, Louise and I were just about ready to leave," Larry said.

The doorbell rang and Samantha excused herself to answer it. She opened the door to be greeted by a man in a green suit and a big smile on her face. As soon as Samantha realized who it was, she lit up, "Brian O'Brian! What a marvelous surprise."

"Hello, Samantha!," Brian greeted her, his Irish accent coming through.

"Won't you come in?," Sam beckoned him in.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know you had company," Brian apologized when he saw Larry, Louise, and Endora.

"You're not intruding Brian," Samantha assured him, "Louise, Larry, Mother, I'd like you to meet Brian O'Brian."

"It's just grand to meet you, just grand!," Brian smiled shaking everybody's hand.

"Going to a costume party?," Louise asked.

"No, madam," Brian shook his head, "I'm a leprechaun."

"A what?," Larry asked. Endora furrowed her brows at his statement.

"What brings you here, Brian?," Samantha thought it wise to change the subject.

"Why to see me cousin of course," Brian said and opened his mouth to say something else, but Louise stopped him, "Oh? You're Samantha's cousin?"

"No, no, no," Brian shook his head, "I'm Darrin's cousin."

"By blood?," Endora asked and Brian nodded.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Brian, but you just missed him," Samantha apologized.

"Oh, that is a shame," Brian pouted, "Would you give him something for me then?"

"Sure," Samantha nodded.

Brian stuck out his hands and two bottles of alcohol appeared in them, "Could you give these to Darrin? I wanted to repay him for letting me have the others during my last stay a couple years ago."

Samantha bit her lip at the drinks just appearing, but luckily Larry and Louise weren't looking – though Endora was.

"Where'd you get the liquor?," Larry asked when he looked back in their direction as Brian was handing the bottles to Samantha.

"I had them with me," Brian replied.

"Oh," Larry nodded and looked down at his drink, "Maybe it's best if Louise and I left… let you have a little family reunion."

"Must you?," Samantha asked.

"I think we should, Samantha," Louise nodded.

"I'll walk you to your car," Samantha nodded, "I'll be right back, you two."

Samantha left the house with Larry and Louise as Endora turned to Brian, "You're related to Dur- uh, _Darrin_ by blood?"

"That I am, madam," Brian nodded.

"But you're a leprechaun and he's mortal," Endora stated the obvious.

"Again, that I am," Brian smiled, "Our family history is quite interesting. Would you like to hear about it?"

"That I would," Endora nodded, "Shall we go somewhere more private?"

"Well, I'd rather wait for me cousin to come back," Brian objected.

"I'm sure he's rather tired," Endora said, "He just had to drive his clients to their hotel and I'm sure he and Samantha would like some privacy when he gets back."

"You're probably right," Brian nodded, "Well, in that case, I'd love to tell you all about our little family."

"Wonderful!," Endora smiled and raised her arm. They both popped out as a piece of paper floated to the ground where they were standing. Samantha came back into the house.

"Mother? Brian?," Samantha looked around, "You two still here?"

She noticed the paper on the ground and picked it up. She read it out loud, "'Sorry I couldn't stay, Samantha, I had a previous engagement with another party. Perhaps I can stay longer next time – Mother… PS: Mr. O'Brian told me to tell you that he had to be on his way as well'."

Samantha popped the paper out and looked up. She looked a little suspicious, but shook her head, "No, that's ridiculous, Mother would never voluntarily interact with any of Darrin's family… would she?"

About a half-hour later, Darrin came back, "Sam? Sam, I'm back."

"Welcome back," Samantha smiled, as she dried off her hands, coming into the living room, "I was just cleaning the kitchen."

Darrin nodded and noticed the two new bottles of alcohol sitting on the bar, "What are those?"

"A present," Samantha answered.

"A present from whom?," Darrin asked, "Your mother? If I drink it will I turn into something?"

"Darrin, really, always suspicious," Samantha chided, "It's not from Mother. It's from one of your family members."

"Oh?," Darrin immediately looked apologetic, "Did my Uncle Albert send it? Dad?"

"No," Samantha started tentatively, "Your cousin."

"My cousin?," Darrin furrowed his brows, "What cousin? I- You mean Mr. Leprechaun was here?"

"Yes," Samantha nodded, "He wanted to pay you back from the last time he was here."

"Uh-huh," Darrin said, "Well, at least he had the decency to pop out before I got back."

"Did driving Mr. and Mrs. Zatara to their hotel go all right?," Samantha changed the subject.

"Yes, it went just fine," Darrin nodded and sat on the couch, "I think Larry has really convinced him that I'm some sort of a magician."

"Well, you know Larry," Sam replied, "He'll do or say anything to get an account."

"That's true," Darrin nodded, "But I'm always the one that seems to have to do it all."

"If you want," Samantha started, but Darrin cut her off, "I know what you're thinking, Sam, and no thank you. I'll do it all by myself. And please tell your mother to not help me out either."

"She already did," Samantha stated.

"Good," Darrin nodded and then looked back up, "When? Uh, never mind, I don't think I wanna know... Listen, Sam, I'm beat, would you mind if I went to bed already?"

"That's what I was going to suggest," Samantha smiled, as she wrapped her arms around Darrin's neck and gave him another kiss.

"I like your ideas," Darrin smiled as they kissed again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day…<strong>_

Darrin's Office

Darrin was sitting at his desk, working when Larry walked in, "Hi, Darrin."

He didn't look up as Larry came further into his office and sat down on the edge of his desk. He had something behind his back, "How are you?"

Darrin finally looked up and just looked at him as Larry continued, "Last night went well. You really wowed them with your ideas."

Darrin cocked his head to the side.

"Oh, come on, Darrin, you're going to have to talk to me eventually," Larry said.

"You're right," Darrin said, "Why did you tell our client that I was an amateur magician?"

"You were the one who said you knew magic," Larry tried to defend himself.

"That's not what I meant, Lar, and you know it," Darrin said.

"Regardless, I'm sure you'll do a marvelous job with whatever tricks you decide to show them later tonight at your house for dinner and drinks," Larry said.

"Is that what you have behind your back?," Darrin asked, pointing to whatever Larry had in his hand.

"Yes," Larry said and brought it in front of him, "I thought what better magic to perform than our client's kit."

"Gee thanks, Larry," Darrin said sarcastically.

"I'll just leave you to practice," Larry said, "Right now this is your main priority, so let me take this off your hands."

Larry took the paperwork that Darrin had on his desk and tapped the magic kit, "Number one priority. I'll see you later, slugger."

Darrin gave him a sarcastic smile as Larry left his office. He rolled his eyes and looked down at the kit, "Magic… right… as long as I don't have to use a cow bell and a duck call, I think I'll be all right."

He opened up the kit and looked through it. He took out the pamphlet and a couple of the tricks, "Let's see now…"

After reading through the directions a few times, he decided to try one. Practicing, he picked up a handkerchief and spoke, "Now, I'm going to make this handkerchief disappear."

He waved it a couple times and in a blink it disappeared right out of his hand, "That wasn't how you do it… okay, who's the wise witch?"

"Hello, Darwin," Endora popped in.

"What's the big idea, Endora?," Darrin asked, coming around his desk.

"What on Earth are you talking about?," Endora asked.

"You know darn well what I'm talking about," Darrin raised his voice, "You made my handkerchief disappear."

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you have a cold?," Endora smirked.

"Very funny," Darrin gritted his teeth, "I order you to make the handkerchief come back."

In an instant, it returned in his hand, "Thank you."

"I didn't do it," Endora said, her expression dead serious.

"All right, if you didn't do it, then who did?," Darrin asked, as he put the piece of fabric down on his desk.

Endora kept looking at Darrin, "You."

"I made it disappear, huh?," Darrin asked, "That's not how you make it disappear according to the directions. That was _witchcraft_."

"Exactly," Endora stated.

"Endora, I'm tired and I have to practice this for my client tonight," Darrin pinched the bridge of his nose, "Just admit you did it and this time I promise, I won't get mad."

"You don't even want to hear the explanation, Darrin?," Endora asked.

"I-," Darrin started and stopped, "You just called me 'Darrin'."

"I did," Endora nodded.

"Why?," Darrin started getting a little scared.

"I wanted you to know I was serious and calling you by your real name was the sure-fire way to do it," Endora said.

"Okay, you have my attention," Darrin nodded.

"Why don't you sit down?," Endora gestured to the seat.

"I'd rather stand," Darrin said. After one more moment after he looked at Endora smiling a little, he changed his mind, "On second thought, I think I'd better sit down."

"I had a little chat with your leprechaun cousin yesterday," Endora started to explain.

"You were at the house?," Darrin pointed, sitting up and then sat back, "Why am I even asking? Go on."

"We had a chat about your family," Endora said, "I was curious as to how you could be related by blood to a magical being and I must say that the information was very interesting."

"What?," Darrin asked with a small gulp.

"It's a rather long explanation," Endora said, "And I must say that I couldn't have been happier when I learned it all."

"That's reassuring," Darrin commented.

"You know your Aunt Madge?," Endora started. He nodded as she continued, "You know how she thinks she's a lighthouse?"

Darrin nodded again, afraid of what his mother-in-law was going to say next, "Well, it turns out she really is a lighthouse."

"Endora," Darrin stood up, "My Aunt Madge is _not_ a lighthouse. That's impossible."

"Coming from a man who's wife and daughter are witches," Endora remarked.

Darrin sighed and crossed his arms, but remained standing, "Go on."

"It seems you have more magic in your family than you've known," Endora said, "Apparently, your grandmother was a witch and in her younger years, she accidentally turned a lighthouse into a little girl… later she lost her memory, along with the fact that she was a witch and thought the little girl to be her daughter. Later when she and your grandfather had your mother, they just told her she was her sister."

"That's ridiculous!," Darrin yelled, "Endora, instead of concocting these ludicrous stories, why don't you just admit what you did? I told you, I won't get mad."

"Would you let me finish?," Endora widened her eyes. Darrin nodded, afraid at what she might do, "As I was saying, your grandmother forgot she was a witch and it turned out, as you know, that gene didn't pass on to your mother… it did however, skip a generation and passed on to you."

"I'm not a warlock," Darrin argued, "You of all people know that! I'm mortal! How could you take anything that drunk leprechaun says with any grain of salt?"

"I didn't believe him at first, of course, until I researched it a little more thoroughly," Endora said, "It seems that since it skipped a generation, the gene had a latent effect."

"A latent effect?," Darrin repeated. He didn't believe her.

"Yes, and after a few hours of calculation, I calculated the trait to become dominant… today," Endora stated.

"Today?," Darrin said with a single nod.

"Today," Endora nodded.

"What kind of a fool do you take me for?," Darrin asked, "I am _not_ a warlock. I am a human being. The fact that you think I'd believe that is ludicrous. You're pulling some sort of a trick on me and I won't allow it."

Darrin stomped over to his window and pulled the blinds up and gestured out the window, "Now would you kindly get out of my office?"

"Don't believe me, huh?," Endora folded her arms, "I figured as much… Well, it's a good thing, I can prove it to you." She raised her arm and popped her and Darrin out of the office.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>I hope that it's got the feel of an episode so far. Please leave a comment if you can. It'd mean a lot to me, especially for a TV show that doesn't have a lot of fanfiction written for it like this one. I also made a little poster on Paint for this story. It's in my profile if you want to check it out. Again, I'll be posting the rest of this story some time in the next couple of days or so. Thanks so much to those of you who are simply just reading this. :)<p>

-Linda


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bewitched. If you don't believe me, I wasn't even born yet when it was on. :P

**A/N:** I'm really glad that this story has been getting some hits even in such an obscure category that doesn't have a lot of fanfiction written for it. ;) A lot of thanks to phnxgrl and rockyshadow for leaving some wonderful reviews. :D I hope you two and everyone else reading this story enjoy the rest of this story. And now, the rest of _The Magic of Darrin Stephens_...

_Previoiusly in **The Magic of Darrin Stephens**..._

_"I'm not a warlock," Darrin argued, "You of all people know that! I'm mortal! How could you take anything that drunk leprechaun says with any grain of salt?"_

_"I didn't believe him at first, of course, until I researched it a little more thoroughly," Endora said, "It seems that since it skipped a generation, the gene had a latent effect."_

_"A latent effect?," Darrin repeated. He didn't believe her._

_"Yes, and after a few hours of calculation, I calculated the trait to become dominant… today," Endora stated._

_"Today?," Darrin said with a single nod._

_"Today," Endora nodded._

_"What kind of a fool do you take me for?," Darrin asked, "I am not a warlock. I am a human being. The fact that you think I'd believe that is ludicrous. You're pulling some sort of a trick on me and I won't allow it."_

_Darrin stomped over to his window and pulled the blinds up and gestured out the window, "Now would you kindly get out of my office?"_

_"Don't believe me, huh?," Endora folded her arms, "I figured as much… Well, it's a good thing, I can prove it to you." She raised her arm and popped her and Darrin out of the office._

* * *

><p>Now the conclusion of <em>The Magic of Darrin Stephens<em>...

"Where are we?," Darrin exclaimed, looking frantically around.

"Somewhere private where I can prove it to you," Endora said.

"Private?," Darrin continued to look around, "It looks like we're in a cloud."

"We are," Endora said.

"Of course we are," Darrin shook his head, continuing to look around.

"Now, are you ready to hear the rest of how you've become a warlock?," Endora asked.

"And just how do you intend to prove this crazy story?," Darrin asked. Without saying anything, she popped in a drink, "Why don't you have this?"

"What is it?," Darrin asked, as he took it from her.

"Just drink it," Endora gestured with her hands, "If anything happens, I'll be right here."

"That's none to assuring," Darrin said. He looked down at the drink, "What the heck."

He took a sip and licked his lips, "Mmm, it's not bad… what is it?"

"A glass of cayenne, red peppers, hot sauce, and a little tomato juice," Endora replied.

"Oh," Darrin nodded as he took another sip and then spit it out, "What? You trying to kill me?"

"It didn't bother you, did it?," Endora asked, "It bothered that Osgood Rightmire when Samantha and I tried that same test on him over a year and a half ago."

"That's really what this is?," Darrin asked, holding up the glass.

"If you don't believe me, why don't you see for yourself?," Endora asked.

"How?," Darrin cocked his head to the side.

"To get through this man's thick head, show what you're made of instead," Endora cast an incantation. Immediately, Darrin's glass became larger and changed to be full of cayenne powder, a few red peppers, a little bottle of hot sauce, and a small cup of tomato juice.

Darrin raised his eyebrow and looked to Endora, "Not a trick? That's really what that was made of?"

"You've seen for yourself," Endora said.

"Not that I'm saying I believe you, but just outta curiosity, how come this 'latent effect' all of a sudden is becoming dominant today?," Darrin asked.

"From all the magic in your life," Endora replied.

"Come again," Darrin turned his head to the side, eyes still on Endora.

"It turned out that more than likely, that part of your genetic make-up wouldn't have become dominant at all if you weren't constantly exposed to witchcraft," Endora explained, "In other words, your marriage to Samantha sort of sped up that process."

Darrin let out a long sigh.

"Welcome to the fold, Darrin," Endora smiled.

"Do me a favor?," Darrin asked. Endora nodded as he finished his thought, "Un-welcome me."

He put the glass down and went to sit down on what appeared to be a bench, "I can't believe this… wait a minute."

"Wait. A. Minute," Darrin raised his voice and stood up, "This has to be a trick, my grandmother couldn't have possibly have been a witch. She passed away and aren't you people supposed to be immortal or something?"

"She didn't pass away," Endora shook her head, "I looked into that as well. The coven had her turned into something useful."

"Turned into something useful?," Darrin nodded and then shook his head, "How? If she didn't remember she was a witch?"

"My dear boy, you don't have to remember you're a witch to have the coven decide you've outlived your usefulness…," Endora said, looking up, "If I recall, she's now a teapot."

"Oh no," Darrin said, looking down.

"What?," Endora walked up to him.

"My mother got a teapot from my grandmother's will… she said it was her favorite," Darrin said.

"Well, I should say so," Endora laughed.

"This is no laughing matter, Endora," Darrin started pacing, "I'm a… a…"

"Warlock," Endora finished for him, "You can say it. Your station in life has finally been elevated."

"I don't want to be a warlock," Darrin shook his head, "I've always been mortal, it's what I'm used to and… and… what am I going to tell Samantha? How am I going to tell Samantha?"

"You mean you finally believe me?," Endora asked.

"I hate to say this, but the evidence is overwhelming," Darrin took a seat again.

"I have an idea," Endora leaned down, "Why don't I teach you a few things?"

"Teach me a few things?," Darrin repeated.

"Yes, since you're brand new, you may accidentally do some things like making that handkerchief disappear, but on a grander scale," Endora said, "We call it 'involuntary magic'. I can try to teach you how to control it a little."

"That'd probably be a good idea," Darrin nodded looking down.

"Why don't you pop us back to your office?," Endora suggested.

"I don't know how to do that," Darrin protested, looking at his feet.

"Now, it's rather simple," Endora helped Darrin up and ushered him to the side, "Just concentrate on where you want to be and either raise your arms or snap your fingers and zoom, we'll be off."

"All right, I'll try," Darrin nodded. Endora grabbed his arm as Darrin closed his eyes tightly and bit his lip. He snapped his fingers and they popped out and reappeared in his office.

"You did it!," Endora exclaimed, "Oh, very well done… for an amateur."

"I did?," Darrin opened his eyes, "I did!"

He looked down at his feet and saw he only had his socks on, "Well almost."

"Let me take care of that," Endora made a gesture at his feet and his shoes reappeared.

"I don't know how I'm going to be able to tell Samantha… or Tabitha for that matter," Darrin shook his head and sat at his desk, "To be frank, this situation never crossed my mind."

"Never crossed my mind either," Endora commented, "But it's happened, and I couldn't be happier for you, Darrin."

"Endora," Darrin started. Endora gave him a look to urge him to continue and he did, "Can you do me a favor and call me Durwood or something? My name coming out of your mouth just doesn't sound right."

"Very well, Dagweed," Endora nodded, "Now do you want to learn a few more things?"

"No," Darrin stood up, "No, just because I'm a… a… you-know-what now, doesn't mean that I'm going to change myself. I intend to continue to do things in the everyday mortal way."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?," Endora folded her arms and glared at him.

"I do thank you for this information, Endora," Darrin said sincerely, "But if you wouldn't mind, I'd like a little time to myself to take this all in."

"Of course," Endora said, and started to raise her arms, but he stopped her, "And _please_, let me tell Samantha. Something tells me that it'll be easier… uh, _better_ coming from me… I just hope we can survive tonight with the Tates and our client and his wife."

"If you want, I can come and-," Endora said.

"No thank you," Darrin interrupted her, "I can figure this out for myself. I've watched you and Sam and her family enough over the years and I hate to say it, but I think I have a pretty good idea on how to… you know. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to try to figure out how to perform these magic tricks _without_ witchcraft."

"Oh, you're absolutely impossible," Endora remarked and popped out in a huff.

"Good," Darrin nodded and sat back down. He looked at all the little tricks on his desk and looked like he was about to cry. With a little whimper, he put his head down on his desk.

"Darrin?," Larry opened the door, "You okay, boy?"

"No," Darrin shook his head while it was still on his desk. Larry walked in and patted him on the back, "Now those tricks can't be that complicated, Darrin."

Darrin lifted his head, "That's not the problem, Larry. They're going to be too simple."

"I don't see the problem then," Larry shook his head.

"You wouldn't understand, Lar," Darrin shook his head and put his head in his hands.

"Right," Larry let it go, "I forgot to ask… what time should we come over for dinner tonight? Will you need time to set things up for your magic act?"

"Usual time of seven-thirty should be okay," Darrin said with his head still in his hands.

"Cheer up, Darrin, I'm sure you'll do fine and we'll get the account," Larry said, patting him on the back once again, "I'll see you tonight."

He closed the door and Darrin raised his head and looked down at the magic kit. He sat up a little straighter in his seat and bit his lip, "Now, you kit, go home in my den."

He waved his hand over the kit and it disappeared and then reappeared on his desk in the den, "Wow. That was actually a little fun… No, no, I'm not going to give in to this. I'm still Darrin Stephens and I'm going to act like Darrin Stephens."

"That's good to know," Larry said from the door.

"Larry!," Darrin jumped up, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Just for a moment," Larry said, walking in, "Up to the point you said something was fun and said you were going to act like yourself."

"What did you want, Lar?," Darrin asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted Louise and me to bring anything over? Sort of a peace offering for me getting you into this little situation?," Larry tried.

"Is that supposed to be an apology?," Darrin asked.

"Depends," Larry replied, "Do you accept it?"

"Of course, Larry," Darrin nodded, "You can bring over some dessert if you want. Now, could you please leave me to uh… practice?"

Larry immediately popped from inside Darrin's office to the threshold of his office. Darrin's eyes just about popped out of his head. Larry stuttered, "Wh-What just happened?"

"What what just happened?," Darrin pretended he had no idea what he was talking about.

"Nothing," Larry shook his head, "Never mind, I'll leave you alone… in fact, I think I'm going to lie down for a little while."

Larry closed the door and Darrin ran an exasperated hand over his face. Endora popped back in, "You sure you won't let me help you? At least a little bit?"

"At least a little bit," Darrin nodded and emphasized with his finger, "But after this, I intend to do everything normally."

"Right," Endora replied dryly.

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours of Endora giving Darrin some helpful hints for his newfound powers not to burst out like a dam, it was just about time for him to head home. Endora had already been gone for a few minutes, leaving Darrin staring at his phone. He took a deep breath and picked it up, dialing Samantha.<p>

_"Hello?," Samantha answered the phone. Darrin didn't answer right away, "Hello? Is anybody there?"_

"Hi, Sam," Darrin replied.

_"Oh, hi, sweetheart," Sam smiled, "Is everything okay at work?"_

"As well as can be expected," Darrin said, "How are you?"

_"Just fine," Sam replied, curling the phone cord in her fingers, "I was just putting the finishing touches on dinner. You're not going to be late or anything, are you?"_

"No, no," Darrin shook his head.

_"Darrin?," Samantha grabbed his attention._

"Huh?," Darrin answered distractedly.

_"Are you sure you're all right? You sound different," Sam observed._

"Just a lot on my mind, honey," Darrin said. Telling her over the phone was not a good idea. He changed the subject, "I actually was calling to… uh… tell you that I think the Tates are going to bring over dessert."

_"Good thing I didn't start making any yet," Sam replied._

"Yeah," Darrin nodded, "I'll see you soon, sweetheart."

_There was a noise in the background, "Oh, there's dinner… Love you," Samantha replied and made kissy noises to Darrin._

"Love you too," Darrin smiled as they both hung up. He ran a tired hand over his face and got up. He closed the door to his office and almost ran into Larry who was trying to come in, "Oh, Larry, sorry."

"That's okay," Larry assured him.

"You feeling better?," Darrin asked. He did feel responsible after all.

"A little," Larry nodded, "I was just overly tired. I'll walk out to your car with you… get my blood flowing again."

"To the car," Darrin nodded and the next thing they knew, they were by Darrin's car. His eyes widened and looked to Larry who looked even more scared than he had before, "Larry?"

"Darrin, I hope you don't mind, but Louise and I may be a little late tonight," Larry said, before slowly backing away from Darrin and his car before walking quickly in the other direction.

"So much for things starting off smoothly," Darrin commented to himself, "I feel like Aunt Clara."

* * *

><p>1164 Morning Glory Circle<p>

Darrin entered his house and put his portfolio on the cabinet by the front door and put his keys back in his pocket. Instead of calling Samantha's name to let her know he was home, he walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Thankfully no other supernatural occurrence happened to him on the way home. Endora was right… he did have to be careful. He wasn't thinking when he was with Larry and that's why they popped to the car. He hoped all the accidental stuff would stop soon. She warned him it would happen even with her helpful hints.

"Sweetheart, when did you get in?," Samantha came in and sat on the arm of the couch next to Darrin.

"Just now," Darrin replied with a small smile.

"Darrin, what's wrong?," Samantha knew something was wrong, "And don't deny it, you're not acting like yourself. Did something happen?"

"You might say that," Darrin said.

"What?," Samantha asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Uh," Darrin started hesitantly and sighed, "Maybe I should tell you tonight."

"Darrin, you're worrying me," Samantha said.

"It's okay, Sam," Darrin said getting up, "I'm just overtired… a lot happened at the office today and I don't want to worry you before our guests arrive."

"As long as you're sure," Samantha got up too.

"I'm sure," Darrin nodded, "If you'll excuse me, I'll go in the other room to get the magic kit for the clients tonight."

"Okay," Samantha nodded and watched Darrin's retreating form into the den. Then she paused and furrowed her brows, "When did he get a magic kit?"

Darrin entered the den and headed to his desk, picking up the magic kit, "I guess it did work… I hope tonight won't be a complete disaster."

Samantha went back into the kitchen to put the finishing touches on their dinner. Darrin took the magic kit out of the den and put it in the living room on the coffee table after taking a few tricks out of it, before heading upstairs to make himself decent for entertaining their client and his wife – as well as set up a few tricks.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang about twenty minutes later and Samantha hurried to the door to answer it, yelling up the stairs, "I'll get it!"<p>

She opened the door to be greeted by all four of their guests for the evening. Mr. and Mrs. Zatara came in first, shaking Samantha's hand and came inside and then Larry and Louise entered. Louise held a chocolate cake, "Here's that dessert, Samantha."

"Oh, thank you, Louise," Samantha took it from her, "It looks delicious."

"I hope we're not late," Louise said, "Larry took a little nap and it took forever to get him up."

"Louise," Larry whispered harshly, embarrassed.

"You all right, Larry?," Samantha asked, concerned for her friend as she took everybody's jacket and put it in the side closet.

"Overly tired, I guess," Larry answered, "I was… uh… I guess you could say, seeing things at the office."

"Seeing things?," Samantha asked, concerned once again. Was that why Darrin was so out of character this evening? Was Darrin under a spell by one of her relatives and now was freed from it? Did Larry see anything? A million scenarios ran through her mind.

"He's just slowly losing his mind," Louise teased.

"Makes me glad that Stephens is handling my account," Mr. Zatara remarked.

"Oh, now, Mr. Zatara, I don't think that's fair to Mr. Tate," Sam replied, "We're all allowed to have our off days."

"Yes, I suppose you're right, Mrs. Stephens," Mr. Zatara nodded and apologized to Larry, "I guess we're _all_ a little overly tired… speaking of which, would it be possible for me to bother you with a martini?"

"Of course not, you all make yourself comfortable and I'll get your drinks," Samantha stated.

"Let me help you, Sam," Larry offered and she took him up on it. They both headed over to the bar as Louise and their clients sat in the living room.

"I'm looking forward to that little magic show Stephens is going to give us before dinner," Mr. Zatara said, making conversation.

"So am I," Mrs. Zatara smiled.

"Yes, Darrin was practicing in his office pretty much all day," Larry said, "And if I do say so, he seemed to be getting the hang of everything."

"That's good," Louise smiled.

"I'll go see what's taking our resident magician," Sam said and headed up the stairs with a nod to her guests, "Excuse me."

Darrin was putting his cufflinks on when Samantha came into their room, "Sweetheart, you okay? You've been up here awhile."

"I couldn't find my cufflinks," Darrin said, gesturing to them as he fastened them. Samantha took his arm and helped him out. He gave her a small smile and thanks as she helped him with his other arm. He didn't tell her the whole truth as to what really happened. As he stood in front of the mirror earlier, contemplating what to wear, almost every scenario had popped on him. After a few minutes of getting everything under control, he was finally able to dress the normal way.

"Sweetheart, can I ask you a question?," Samantha followed Darrin with her eyes as he put his tuxedo jacket on.

"Hmm?," Darrin asked as he straightened his jacket out.

"Did anything happen out of the ordinary at work?," Sam asked.

Darrin took an unnoticeable gulp and cocked his head to the side, "W-Why do you ask?"

"Larry mentioned that he thought he had seen some things at work," Samantha explained, "And I was just wondering if Mother had stopped by or Uncle Arthur or Serena or any of my relatives… giving you a hard time… putting any spells on you."

"No, no spells," Darrin shook his head, purposely not commenting on Endora stopping by.

"But did any of my relatives come by? Do anything to your office? Maybe Larry saw something without you knowing?," Samantha prodded. She knew her husband and he wasn't acting like himself. Something magical happened at work and he wasn't telling her.

Now that she outright asked him about Endora stopping by, he knew he couldn't tell her a bold-face lie, so he conceded that much information, "Your mother did stop by."

"She did," Samantha nodded slowly. Now they were getting somewhere, "Did she do something? You can tell me, sweetheart."

Darrin opened his mouth to respond, but Larry's voice came from down the stairs, "Hey, you two! Did you forget about us down here? Everything okay up there?"

"Coming right down, Larry!," Darrin yelled back and looked at Samantha, "Can we talk about this later, honey?"

"Of course," Samantha nodded, a little begrudgingly and followed Darrin down the stairs. As soon as they reached the living room, Darrin made a gesture for Samantha to sit down who took her seat next to Louise again. Larry was on Louise's other side and the Zataras once again took their seats in the chairs across from the couch.

Darrin took a deep breath and braced himself. He had a feeling that tonight was going to be a crazy one – just another night of entertaining guests at the Stephens'. He cleared his throat and addressed his guests, "Can I get anybody any drinks?"

"Samantha and Larry already took care of that, Darrin," Louise answered, holding her drink up.

"Right," Darrin nodded, "Well, I'll get myself one then. Darrin started to turn around as one appeared in his hand. Unfortunately, all eyes were on him and they all noticed.

"How did you do that?," Mr. Zatara's eyes lit up.

"Do what?," Darrin feigned ignorance once again.

"Make that martini appear in your hand," Mr. Zatara gestured to Darrin's drink.

"I wish I knew," Darrin mumbled to himself and put the drink down. Louder he said, "You of all people, Mr. Zatara know that a good magician doesn't reveal his tricks."

"Of course," Mr. Zatara nodded, and sat back in his chair.

"That really was remarkable, Darrin," Louise complimented him.

"Thank you, Louise," Darrin nodded and picked up the magic kit, "I guess the show has already begun."

"I'll say," Samantha said, eyes wide and started biting her fingernails, looking nervous.

"How about some beautiful flowers for the ladies?," Darrin said and swiftly stuck his fingers into his sleeve, and a bouquet of flowers appeared and handed them to Mrs. Zatara. He thought to himself, _"Thank God I put some of those flowers in my sleeve before I finished dressing."_

"That wasn't as remarkable as your trick with the drink, but well done," Mr. Zatara commented.

"Jerry, are you going to comment on every one of Mr. Stephens' tricks?," Mrs. Zatara asked, annoyed. Mr. Zatara made a face and crossed his arms, turning his attention back to the act.

Darrin looked a little uneasy at that, but didn't let it bother him. He turned to the other side of the room, "And some flowers for Louise."

Before he could slip his fingers into his other sleeve for the trick flowers, a bouquet of real flowers appeared in his hand. Samantha's eyes widened and then narrowed, growing more and more suspicious every second. She started looking around for any wise-cracking witches, otherwise known as her mother.

"There you are, Louise," Darrin handed her the flowers.

"Thank you, Darrin," Louise took them from him and put her nose to them and looked back up quickly, "These are real."

"They can't be real," Larry took it from her and sniffed them, "They are real."

"Much better, Stephens," Mr. Zatara commented again.

"Uh, thank you," Darrin said uneasily. Samantha got up quickly, "I hate to interrupt the show, but uh, I need Darrin's help for a moment."

"Mrs. Stephens," Mr. Zatara objected.

"If you need some help with dinner, Samantha, I'd be more than glad to help while Darrin continues his act," Louise offered.

"No," Sam let out harsher than she meant it, "Uh, I mean, no, Louise, you're a guest… we won't be too long."

"Excuse us," Darrin nodded at their guests as Samantha pulled Darrin into the kitchen.

"Those are real flowers?," Mrs. Zatara asked, pointing to the bouquet in Louise's hands.

"Yes, they actually have a scent," Louise said and held them out for the other woman to sniff. She looked down at her own and took a sniff – nothing. She shrugged it off thinking nothing of it.

"It seems Stephens does every other trick brilliantly," Mr. Zatara remarked, "Strange."

"Not that strange," Larry said, "I'm sure he'll do every trick flawlessly when they come back."

"Uh-huh," Mr. Zatara replied dryly. Larry gave him an uneasy laugh and a nervous smile in return.

* * *

><p>"Darrin, are you okay?," Samantha asked him as soon as they got in the kitchen. Before he could get a chance to answer, she looked up to the ceiling and started calling for Endora, "Mother… Mother, you come here this instant."<p>

"What are you calling Endora for?," Darrin asked.

"So she can take whatever spell she put on you off," Samantha said as if it were obvious. Darrin opened his mouth to reply, but Samantha cut him off before he could begin, "Now it seems to me like it's some sort of spell that makes whatever you say happen, like when you went to get your drink, how it just popped in your hand… or how the first flowers were an actual trick, but the second was witchcraft."

"Sam," Darrin tried, but she kept going, "Don't worry, sweetheart, Mother will come and she'll take the spell off, even if I have to run interference in the meantime."

She turned to the ceiling again, "Mother!"

Darrin tried to grab her attention again, but Samantha was so intent on trying to get Endora to pop in, she didn't notice and turned to Darrin, "She doesn't seem to answer… Mother always was stubborn. Come on, let's go back out there and I'll try to help any way I can until we can get her attention."

She pulled his arm, leading him back out to the living room before he could get a chance to explain the situation. He was right… tonight was definitely going to be another one of their usual crazy evenings, except this time, it was because of him.

"Everything okay in the kitchen?," Larry asked as he saw Sam and Darrin come back.

"Just fine," Sam replied and turned to Darrin, "Sorry for interrupting your show, sweetheart."

"That's fine, honey," Darrin said with a smile, "I only have a few more tricks up my sleeve anyway."

"Then maybe we can talk shop," Larry said.

"After dinner, Mr. Tate," Mrs. Zatara told him.

"After dinner," Larry nodded, "Please finish your act, Darrin."

Darrin nodded and took out three rings, "For my final trick of the act, the three-ring trick."

"Ah, my favorite," Mr. Zatara smiled.

At that Larry gave Darrin a look of 'don't mess this one up or you're fired'. Darrin gave him a small nod to let him know he got the message loud and clear and prayed that nothing supernatural or mortal would mess him up. He looked to Samantha for some reassurance and she gestured for him to continue, telling him with her eyes that she had his back.

Darrin held the three rings together and grabbed a magic wand with his other hand, "With the wave of my magic wand, I'm going to join these three rings together." He waved the wand over the rings and tapped it, put the wand down and let the rings go – they were connected. And he did it without any witchcraft. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Very well done," Mr. Zatara clapped and everybody joined in.

"Thank you," Darrin bowed a little, "And now to separate them." He picked up the wand once more and tapped the rings. Two of them fell to floor, unlinked with the third. Everybody clapped for Darrin's performance.

"Wonderful job, Stephens," Mr. Zatara praised him, "You performed that wonderfully… not as amazing as your drink and flower trick, but considering that was my favorite, you handled it just fine."

Samantha let out a sigh of relief and thought, _"At least I didn't have to run any interference… maybe Mother took the spell off without popping in."_

Darrin shook Mr. Zatara's hand as he continued to praise him and pulled him closer, "You're gonna have to teach me that drink trick, Stephens… it'd come in handy."

"Sorry, Mr. Zatara," Darrin said, "That one's mine."

Mr. Zatara let out a laugh and nodded, patting Darrin on the back. Darrin let out a sigh of relief that nothing else happened. As long as he concentrated, he wouldn't let any 'involuntary magic' loose. Samantha suggested everybody head over to the table and they all followed her suggestion. She turned to Darrin, "Mother must've lifted the spell off without popping in."

"Sam," Darrin started hesitantly.

"Yes?," Sam raised her eyebrows expectantly. Darrin bit his lip and let out a small laugh. It wasn't the right time. He'd wait until after everybody left and they were alone, "Nothing… let's eat."

She gave him a smile and joined their guests in the dining room with Darrin trailing behind her.

* * *

><p>"Another fabulous dinner, Mrs. Stephens," Mrs. Zatara complimented.<p>

"Thank you," Samantha smiled.

Martha Zatara looked at her watch at let out a small gasp, "Oh my… we really should get going. We've got an early flight tomorrow."

"Not before I sign the contract, darling," Jerry Zatara replied and gave Larry and Darrin a smile. Larry happily took out the contract as Jerry signed it. He looked up at Samantha and Darrin, "I'd really hate to eat and run, but Martha's right… we have an early flight."

"No apologies necessary, Mr. Zatara," Darrin assured him.

"Can we expect a call from you tomorrow after you land back in Salem, Mr. Zatara?," Larry asked as everybody headed into the living room.

"Of course," Mr. Zatara nodded. He put his hand on the small of his wife's back and thanked the Stephens' hospitality once again before heading out. Once they left, Darrin let out a relieved sigh.

"You did it again," Larry smiled and playfully slugged Darrin in the back, "You, son-of-a-gun."

"Thanks, Lar," Darrin smiled.

"I'll see you at the office tomorrow," Larry said.

"It really was a wonderful show, Darrin," Louise complimented him.

"Thank you, Louise," Darrin nodded a thank you. He gestured to the real flowers he had conjured up in Louise's hand, "And you can keep the flowers."

"I was planning on it," Louise grinned, "See you guys later."

"'Night, you two," Samantha bid them both a good night. They returned the pleasantry and went out the front door. Sam turned back to Darrin, "Some night, huh?"

"Yeah," Darrin nodded and let out a sigh, "And it's not over yet."

"How do you mean?," Samantha furrowed her brows.

"It's about from what happened at work today," Darrin started.

"You mean Mother's visit?," Samantha guessed, "Does it have to do with that spell she put on you for the magic act?"

"She didn't put any spell on me, Sam," Darrin shook his head. He put his hands in his pockets and slowly made his way over to the couch. He sat down and gestured for Sam to come join him.

"If it wasn't Mother, then who was it?," Samantha was confused as she sat next to Darrin. They were both turned slightly so they were partially facing each other.

"No one," Darrin shook his head, "There wasn't any spell on me… today."

"If it wasn't a spell, then what's going on?," Samantha was beyond confused now.

Darrin bit his lip and sighed. He didn't know how to say it, "I found out… that is, your mother told me something today that I didn't even know myself."

"And that would be?," Sam gently prodded.

"There's more magic in my life than I knew," Darrin started.

"You mean like your leprechaun cousin Brian O'Brian?," Samantha wanted to make sure she was on the same page.

"Sort of," Darrin replied. He took yet another deep breath, "Uh… I don't know how to say it."

"Just say it quickly," Samantha suggested. She could tell that whatever her husband had to tell her was, for some reason or another, difficult for him, "Like ripping off a band-aid."

"I just found out today that apparently," Darrin said slowly and took yet another deep breath, bracing himself, "… Apparently, my grandmother was a witch and that that gene skipped a generation to me… I found out that as of today, I'm now a… a warlock."

"A warlock?," Sam repeated.

"Yeah," Darrin said, "I didn't believe it at first, but the evidence Endora gave me was pretty convincing. I even drank that cayenne pepper and hot sauce warlock drink thing and it didn't bother me."

"Darrin, all this seems pretty far-fetched. Are you sure Mother isn't playing some sort of trick?," Samantha wasn't convinced.

"To be perfectly honest… no," Darrin shook his head and put his hand on her knee, "But, you know what? It doesn't matter."

"You mean because despite of whatever this is, you're still going to do things like we always have?," Samantha guessed, "In the everyday mortal way."

"That," Darrin nodded, "And because it doesn't matter if I'm a mortal, a warlock… or even an artichoke."

Samantha grinned at the inside joke.

"All that matters is that I love _you_ and that wonderful little witch upstairs," Darrin smiled.

"Well then, we're a matched set," Sam said and scooted closer to Darrin as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"A magic set?," Darrin asked with a playful smirk.

"No," Samantha shook her head, "because I love you and that little witch upstairs too."

Darrin playfully raised his eyebrows and gave her a smirk as he leaned in for a kiss. She happily reciprocated. Darrin and Samantha Stephens had the greatest and strongest kind of magic in their lives of all – love.

**THE END**

**A/N:** Well, that's it for this story. I hope it had the flow of an episode. That's the feel I was going for. And if the end was cheesy, that was intended. ) That's one of the fun fluffy things I love from the show. :) Please leave a review if you can. It really would mean a lot to me. I love Bewitched as much as Smallville, Castle, and all my other faves that are from this generation. ;) I hope I did okay for my first delve into this fandom… especially for someone who wasn't even born when the show was on. ;)


End file.
